


A Curse of Fate

by FrogThatAteTheClover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Female Friendship, Politics, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogThatAteTheClover/pseuds/FrogThatAteTheClover
Summary: Once upon a time, in a large mountain side village, a girl was about to be born who was destined for greatness. The Gods knew this, and held a meeting in preparation for her arrival. Zatara, the Goddess of Strength and Pain, spoke first, “I say we bring her here, raise her as one of our own and train her to fight and strategize.”“Ahh, but what if her greatness will stem from her upbringing with a human family? Sometimes the greatest heroes are the ones left to their own devices. Humble beginnings and all that.” Said Rayier, the God of Peace and Conflict.We really should have had this meeting sooner Opal thought to herself.





	A Curse of Fate

Once upon a time, in a large mountain side village, a girl was about to be born who was destined for greatness. The Gods knew this, and held a meeting in preparation for her arrival. Zatara, the Goddess of Strength and Pain, spoke first, “I say we bring her here, raise her as one of our own and train her to fight and strategize.”  
“Ahh, but what if her greatness will stem from her upbringing with a human family? Sometimes the greatest heroes are the ones left to their own devices. Humble beginnings and all that.” Said Rayier, the God of Peace and Conflict.  
We really should have had this meeting sooner Opal thought to herself. Opal sat at a desk beneath them, monitoring the situation on the ground via looking glass. With sharp eyes she watched a heavily pregnant woman lying abed, her husband by her side, it was Opal’s job to keep the Gods updated should anything happen while a meeting was in session. The woman seemed to be in pain, but Opal knew that was fairly normal at this point, and as the woman was being rather stationary at the moment, she listened to the Gods debate with interest.  
“SOMETIMES that’s the case, only sometimes. The risk is too high, we need to keep her close.” Zatara replied.  
“What risk?” Asked the Goddess of Light and Dark, Blake. “If it’s destined, then anything good or bad that happens to her is meant to be.”  
Zatara rolled her eyes. “Are you proposing that we should leave her on the ground, unmonitored, to potentially be maimed or misguided? She’s to be the champion, a hero! We can not leave her fate to chance.”  
“Zatara, do you really have such little faith in the Weave of the World? You may be too young to remember the last time a premonition was made, but I assure you, it has never been wrong.” Rayier said.  
Why did it tell us anything in the first place if we weren't supposed to help her? Opal wondered. If it’s all set in stone, why did we need to know? Opal had had these kind of questions before, but knew it would be stupid to voice any doubt in the Weave. Opal trusted the Weave of the World, for the most part, she just wanted to know how it worked. The Weave was not so much a SOMEONE, or a SOMETHING, but more EVERYTHING. It wouldn’t lie, it just revealed only what you need to know. Somehow our knowledge of her must be instrumental in the hero’s success. The Gods had known about the upcoming arrival of a savior of nearly nine months now; but between the confirmation of the time and date, and the taxing business of rounding up all the major Gods; this meeting had taken a while to actually happen. Many Physicians were now attending the woman and there was much hustle around the large bedroom. Could this be it? Opal cleared her throat and stood to gain the attention of the room, “It has started, the hero will be here soon.” She then resumed her watch.  
“Then we must come to a decision quickly. We must chose to let the world run its course.” Rayier said. Zatara crossed her arms and scowled. She was not one to leave things to chance, significant heroes least of all. Blake spoke up again, “What about a compromise? She will stay with her family, and one of us will stay on the ground with her, to guide and guard her until she’s ready to fulfill her destiny.” There was a buzz of mixed opinions being aired, some congratulating Blake for her clever plan, and others mumbling about not being able to leave their posts for that long. Some had questions.  
“We know exactly where she is, why not keep track of her from up here?”  
“Will we tell her who she is?”  
“How will we explain our presence in her life?”  
The debating went on and on. Each God had to voice their opinion, and the Gods had plenty of opinions. Everyone but Zatara seemed to like the idea of sending someone to Earth to watch her, it was the details they couldn’t agree on. Who we send? They wondered. Despite the importance of the job, no one wanted to do it themselves. The few who were willing would not be able to take the necessary time off their godly duties. They considered taking shifts, and changing guardians every five years or so, but decided it be confusing for the mortals.  
All the while Opal watched and waited. She knew these things could take time. Finally, one of the primary physicians lifted a baby away from the mother and wrapped her in a towel. Opal smiled. The baby was very active, crying and wiggling. She seemed to be in good health. Opal stood to make the announcement. “ She’s here, and both her and the mother are in good health.” The Gods weren't exactly prepared for her, but a murmur of pleasure went around the room. Then they got back to talking business, more urgent now.  
Opal glanced back at the looking glass, expecting to the room being tidied up so the mother could rest. She did a double take when she realized that was not happening. One physician had taken the baby to the other side of the room to be washed and swaddled, but the others were still around the mother, who seemed to be in pain. The father was confused, and was talking to a nurse who had to keep brushing him away. No... It can’t be! What are the odds? Opal thought. She watched in disbelief as a second baby arrived, quieter than the last, but apparently healthy. The mother relaxed, the ordeal was over. Well, this is going to make things interesting. Opal thought as she rose again to amend the news.


End file.
